The Girl Who Lived
by DREWCREDDIE
Summary: She watched him fall over and over again. This time it went to far. The only way to solve it was to give up what she had. And so she did only to be offered to change ,not only her destiny but his as well. Sometimes you have to give up all for love.
1. Future Me?

_**The Girl Who Lived**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Harry and Hermione would've been together since the first book. Either ways I own nothing except the plot. And just so you know if this plot sounds familiar its because this is CuteHarmony's plot. So now that I think about it I don't own the plot either...Just so you know CuteHarmony told me to write her story because she needed sometime to work out some family problems...So here you are, hope you guys like it!**_

**_Chapter 1: Future me?_**

Years have passed by. I remember when I first met my best friends. Two of the best boys I mean men I ever met. Maybe they were rude to me when I first met them, however after time we became known as the Golden trio. How I miss that. The old times walking around going through everything and anything together. But that all changed. It all changed when I died. It had hurt them very much, It hurt them so much that I was given another chance at life. Another chance to redeem myself. It was a tough decision it truly was. However, in the end I knew what the right choice was.

And now I look back at it. I look back at those mistakes I had committed. I look back at those wonderful memories I made. But I came here for a reason and now that, that reason is gone I have another reason to stay. Yes, I feel happy even if it cost some of my loved ones lives. Even if I went through pain, or going through war once again it was worth it. Or so I think.

I feel a pair of arms around me. I know who it is. I've known forever, or for how many years I've been alive. His breathing is soft and his breath is hot. He as well as me is tired. We have gone through a lot. I have gone through a lot. But in the end we won. We won for what was right, we won for what our hearts told us to fight for. I can hear him smell in the aromas that surround us. He smiles gently, how did I know he was smiling without looking at him?, that I don't know but I just do. He places his chin carefully on my head, I can feel the pressure of his chin but I don't say anything.

He begins to speak softly "Its over," he says. I know what he means. It was finally over. After so many years, today the monster we feared was gone. I had killed him. I didn't feel any pride in myself when I killed him but I had to do it. And so I did. I move head away from his chin and turn to him.

"Its been so long hasn't it," he nods bringing me in into one of his famous hugs.

"But we survived and that's all that counts," I know he means it but I don't think I want to accept.

"We lost my dad Harry. I wouldn't say this is such a happy ending," his smile fades away.

"We had to lose some people Hermione. But in the end we won."

"I feel like I lost yet won at the same time," Harry sighs.

"I know what you mean Hermione."

"Is this what happened before," he asks. Ah yes, before I came into this world. Before I changed these peoples lives.

"It wasn't like this. It was much worse," he gives a small smile. I don't understand why until he speaks again.

"Was I this handsome before," he says as he flips his bangs. I couldn't help but laugh. Harry was handsome here as well as back then. He had his beautiful twinkling green eyes as always, his messy black hair and well built body due to the times he had to train for the war. However here he had no scar like before. Instead I have that scar in my head. I touched it softly remembering the times I would touch Harry's personal scar.

"I wouldn't say that," Harry gives a me genuine smirk in return.

"That's right I'm not handsome here. I'm gorgeous," he runs his hand through his hair, slicking it back. I giggled at him. Yes, I giggle now. Merlin's beard I sound like such a girl! He smiles at me once again and takes me into his arms.

"You did it Hermione," I look up at him confused.

"What did I do?," I ask my best friend.

"You changed my life and everyone else for the best, You did it," and I did. I had done my mission correctly and succeeded.

"Well I tried."

"You sure did," we were stuck in a silent moment. Not speaking. What was the point of speaking when you can read minds. Well I can read one mind but its close enough.

"Lets go," he finally say pointing towards the castle. I nod.

"You can go. I'll catch up with you," he places a small, gentle kiss on my forehead before leaving. When his shadow disappeared I sighed to myself. It was truly over but it only meant another adventure began for me. A small smile curved onto my lips.

One adventure is over, another to come for the Girl-Who-Lived.

_**That was my first chapter...So as you can see I'm not one of the best writers out there but Hey, at least I try. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. My Story

**THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED**

_**Alright so this is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy I try to work as hard as I can. And sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, you can;t blame me I'm only in 8th grade. I bet you I already made mistake in the my first two sentences or maybe in this sentence. Either ways, thanks for reading. Hope to see y'all later! PEACE!**_

Chapter 2: My Story

"I remember running, running as fast as my legs could could carry me," the young witch told her spectators. They all took in sharp deep breaths listening closely to her story. The young witch closed her eyes slightly trying to forget those horrible memories that were attached to her brain.

"I couldn't stop even though I could hear cries for help coming from every direction," another witch with dark red hair and bright green eyes, that at that moment were dull, couldn't help but make those images appear into her mind. She felt as if she were the one who was running, the one who could hear those screams of terror coming from every direction. She took in a sigh turning her attention back to the young witch.

"And then...,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**May 2, 1998**_

_**Forbidden Forest**_

_A young witch with messy brown hair was running, blood was splattered all over ripped clothes as she forced her arms to swing back and forth. Her forehead was filled with sweat which was absorbed by her thick brown hair. Her face wore no smile nor a gleam in her usual brown eyes. Instead her expression was cold no real emotion taking over the other. She couldn't feel her legs for they were now numb from all the running that she had been doing._

_As she ran she would raise her hand that took hold of her wand and curse her enemy. Even if she heard yells coming from different directions she knew she couldn't stop. She needed to reach her best friend. _

_She had two best friends. One that had fiery red hair who was at that moment was with his family. And the other who had piercing green eyes who she couldn't find. She knew she had to find him before he did something foolish or something they would all regret in the end._

_She suddenly stopped. Everyone around her was silent. It seemed as if everyone had frozen. She watched all their heads turn to one direction. She followed her gazes only to see two figures face to face. The young women then recognized who they were. _

_She felt blood rush all over her body, she began running again ,however this time she as running faster then before. She needed to get there, she needed to help her best friend. She needed to help him._

_When she finally got there she was able to hear everyone around gasp even the Death Eaters. She was finally close enough to hear them._

"_How many times has it been now Potter?, that we always end up dueling," said a monster with two slits that were his eyes and evil smirk that as placed on his lips. The young man in front of him seemed to be confident, not afraid like the people surrounding him.  
><em>

"_I don't know, though I do know that I have won in probably all of them," the monster's smirk seem to grow smaller then wider._

"_Who do you think you are Potter? Trying to beat me...The Dark Lord"_

"_I'm the chosen one...That's who I am," the witch felt her body tremble even though she wasn't the one facing the Dark Lord. _

"_Whats the point...Harry. I shall win in this duel."_

"_You don't know how though," Harry said confidently. _

"_Oh don't I?," he smiled cruelly. His eyes then were fixed on the women. She felt her body tense up as his eyes lingered on her body._

"_I know exactly how," the man with the green eyes was confused. He didn't understand until he noticed that his opponent wasn't looking at him anymore instead he was looking somewhere else. He searched for what his enemy was looking at until his eyes fell onto his best friend. The monster, the enemy was staring at his best friend with such a cruel smile playing on his lips._

"_No," he whispered to himself. It happened in a matter of seconds. The monster had quickly took hold of his wand pointing it towards his next victim. _

"_Avada Kedavra," his words sunk into the man's head. The nasty green beam cut through the air as it headed towards the young women. And when it finally reached her the whole crowd cried at once. The women stumbled back words when the force of the spell had hit her, her eyes rolled back. She fell to the hard cold floor that still contained dry crusty blood. Her world had gone black but not for anyone else._

_The young wizard felt his heart sink into his stomach. His eyes turned warm with sadness. He ran, ran, and ran until he got to her. When he got there he kneed down beside her body. Her body that had no soul anymore, no heart, it was just lifeless. _

_Her eyes were blank as well as her face. Her hair was a mess and her body had turned pale, fragile really. He felt his hands shake, he closed her eye lids slowly. He grasped all those memories that were coming to his mind. He shook his head, he had a bigger reason to win now, he needed to win for her._

"_Why?," he asked Tom. Tom laughed not paying attention, which Harry took advantage of._

"_Avada Kedavra!," he yelled, all his power pouring into that single spell. The spell passed by the people, the crowd and hit Voldemort right on the chest. He crumbled to the floor, until his body disappeared into ashes. It was over. He had done it. He had defeated one of the biggest enemies out there. But he didn't feel victorious. He had lost in so many ways. He had lost his childhood, his parents, his godfather, his friends, his family, the love of his life. He took advantage of the moment and walked back towards her body._

_He kneed down and took hold of her. He needed her, he truly did but she was gone. Gone forever. He felt a sob choke out. Something people rarely heard coming from someone as strong as him. Tears poured out, not knowing that his best friend and family were right behind him. They watched him pain, sympathy and pity were shown in their eyes not just for him but for themselves._

_Was it worth winning_

_**Flashback Over**_

* * *

><p>"We thought we had won but truly we didn't," she spoke. The men and women stayed silent not saying anything.<p>

"You didn't have to go through that," said a man with black hair that had been grown up to his shoulders, gray eyes and light skin. She looked up at him.

"I know Sirius," she responded. He gave her a weak smile and put his hand on her shoulder. Another man then walked up to them.

"I agree with Sirius. You have lived your life trying to help people you don't deserve to end up being here," the man had brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Remus, Harry was the one who shouldn't have seen so many of us die," another women in agreement.

"Your right but you also went through a lot," this women had bright pink hair, light blue eyes and light skin. She gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Dora," she said with a slight smile appearing on on her curved lips.

"I prefer Tonk," the young witch nodded with a smile. This time a young man came up. He had red fiery hair and dark brown eyes.

"Blimey! Don't leave me out of this moving conversation," he joked which caused the witch to smile at him. There was only two other people there with them. A women with dark red hair and green eyes with her husband who had messy black hair and hazel eyes that were covered by his round thick glasses.

"We haven't introduced our selves yet...I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James," the witch smiled at them.

"I think Harry would have preferred to be here instead of myself," they gave her a warm smile.

"It seems that you care much about our son," said James.

"Of course I do...He was my first friend, well he and Ron," she gave them a dreamy expression, she couldn't help but remember how they became friends.

"However I do have a question."

"What?," asked Sirius.

"Where and why am I here?"

"We don't know actually," said Moony.

"Well I do," said a shadow. All their head turned to the unknown figure that had just spoken. He stepped out of the shadow.

"I'm Grim."

"'Ello Grim," greeted everyone.

"Grim, Why am I here exactly?"

"Ah you see my leader and I have been watching you and your friends all these years. We wanted to help but we just couldn't interfere for if we did we might've caused some problems in the future. So as time passed by we began watching the Dark Lord. We found out that he wanted you dead." He was then stopped when he heard her speak.

"Why me? Why not Ron?," he nodded.

"You were someone that Potter hold dearly to his heart. He thought of you as something more then just a friend. He trusted you with everything. He didn't do the same with Mister Weasley but we soon found out why. He loved you with all his heart. You were what he was fighting for. You were the reason he felt he needed to win."

"Why me though?"

"After Sirius had died he felt broken. For him his world had ended at that moment, until you were able to bring him up to his feet again. He felt secure with you. You were always there for him even after your other best friend had left him in his fourth year. You never left his side, he realized it and fell for you. Fell for your love for books and so much more." He finished. She didn't say anything.

"I loved him," she whispered. Fred looked at her.

"'Mione? Are you okay?," he asked, he put his arm around her shoulder waiting for her answer.

"I'm not sure...Oh and Fred don't call me 'Mione," Fred nodded with a small smirk.

"I want to know why Hermione is here? Is she actually dead?," Fred asked Grim. Grim shook his head.

"Yes and no. When she was hit by the curse my leader told me he had a plan. He knew that after her death, Harry wouldn't be the same. He knew that Harry would think his world was over and so he sent me here. He sent me here to not only help but change the cruel past Harry went through. And for me to do that Hermione here, you will have to do something," Hermione looked up. She sniffled.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to go back. You have to not only save him but everyone else," Tonk looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to change lives with him."

"What?," they all yelled.

"You see Harry lived a rough life because he was the boy-who-lived but if you went back in time you would be able to change everything. He won't have to see his family die one by one." Grim said to them.

"What about me?...What would happen to me?"

"You would live his life. You would be the girl-who-lived," she let the words penetrate into her mind.

"And my family? What would be of them?"

"Unfortunately you wouldn't have any parents nor any other family members," she took a deep breath.

"And Harry?"

"He would have his parents, his godfather and everyone else," she didn't feel well. She was taking so much into her brain at the moment.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how different the future will look or how much it will change," the rest of the group were quite.

"How about Neville, Ron and Luna?"

"Will Neville won't have his parents and-," he was cut off by Hermione.

"No, if I go back to save Harry may I go back to save Neville?"

"You want to save Neville?," Grim asked with, well a grim expression.

"Yes his parents and Luna's mum," she continued.

"Well sure...If you accept to change lives with Harry."

"And if I don't?," she asked only to see both Potter's with a worried expression.

"Then Harry would live his life in depression."

"Are you willing to change your whole life completely?," asked Fred. Hermione shrugged, she truly did not know.

"I don't know Gred. Its hard decision. It would mean I would have no family, I would have to go through everything Harry went through. I might save people but what if I can't save them. Then what? What would I do?," her shoulder slumped down. She bit her lip in thought.

"What do you think I should do?," Fred looked at her with a small smile.

"I think you should do it. You might have a chance to win again not only that but you will get to see your friends again."

"Yes, but you won't know the real me."

"Oh he will," said Grim.

"What do you mean?," this time it was Lily who asked.

"If my plan goes right then we will all be transported to our bodies in the world Hermione's going to. We would also be able to speak mentally to each other," Tonks gave a Remus a lopsided smile.

"Merlin's Beard please don't...I don't want to hear what Tonks and Moony talk about at night," exclaimed Padfoot. They all laughed at Sirius.

"Our brains will have mental shields against each other so we won't be able to hear anyone else unless they let us," Sirius sighed and relief.

"Good because I didn't want nightmares."

"Now its all up to you Miss. Granger." They all faced Hermione.

"What's your choice 'Hermy?,"

"Fred what did I tell you about nicknames," she said in a threatening voice.

"I don't quite remember," he received a punch in the arm from Hermione.

"Alright no nicknames...but really Hermione, what your choice?"

"I'll go back and change my destiny...I'll do it"


	3. What?

**THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED**

Hermione had her head rested against one of the white walls in the room. Her mind with thoughts on how she would be able to go back in time. She truly didn't know what to think about the situation. They all expected her to change Harry's life. Not only that but she had to change her on life as well. She sighed. She had accepted but was that really what she wanted or did she just do it because she felt pressure on herself.

"It would be so much better if I never saw him again," she whispered to herself. Sirius heard her talk to herself.

"Hermione you don't deserve that...You should know that by now," Hermione looked into his grey eyes. He gazed into her brown as eyes, still not speaking.

"Thanks Sirius," Sirius gave her a small warm smile. He then did something she hadn't expected. He hugged her with much love.

"I always thought of you as a daughter...Even if you weren't my goddaughter or a good prankster," he whispered the last part, quite enough only for her to hear. She blushed and hit his arm.

"You were like my second dad. Always there for me when I couldn't contact my parents...," He kissed her on the forehead.

"And I'll always be there for you...From now on," she gave him a hug in return. He smiled through the hug.

"Now that we established that you're my new daughter, I need to teach you the marauderway," Hermione laughed at Sirius.

"I don't think so" Sirius gave her a pouted face but Hermione still shook her head no.

"Hermione," said a voice from behind both Padfoot and Hermione. They both turned their heads to see Grim.

"I have some news," he said, he ran towards them.

"What is it?," asked Fred.

"The leader gave me four time periods that Hermione can go to. Its her choice to chose which one she should go to. The first one is go back before you entered Hogwarts. The second one is to go back to your fourth year. The n theirs your sixth year. And lastly a week before you died. Its your choice...However you must remember that the past might be different because now your the girl-who-lived not Harry," Hermione didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Fourth year, I will be able to save Cedric and maybe I can even save Professor Dumbledore."

"That's true...So is that your final choice," Grim asked.

"Yes," Grim smiled.

"Alright then, lets go," Grim took out both his hands.

"Everyone make a circle and hod hands." They all did as told. Hermione closed her eyes waiting to land in Hogwarts again. A wisp of wind hit the all and with a loud crash they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Hermione," said a voice. Hermione opened her slightly but closed them again when she felt the sun burn her eyes.<p>

"Come on Hermione! Wake up," exclaimed a voice that she couldn't quite remember. Hermione finally opened her eyes only to think she was having a nightmare.

"Ah!," she yelled. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you doing here!," yelled Hermione. Pansy looked around the room confused.

"I sleep here, well in that bed," she pointed towards her bed. It was right besides Hermione.

"That's impossible," whispered Hermione.

"Herms are you alright?," she said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I just feel tired. Had a bad dream," Pansy nodded.

"Well you should change or we'll be late for class," Pansy threw her, her clothes. Hermione gasped quietly when she saw how short her skirt was.

"Don't I have any other longer skirts?," asked Hermione still gaping.

"No, why would you?," Hermione only shook her head.

"Well this is a mini skirt," she hold up her skirt up to Pansy's face.

"I know we bought last time we went to Hogsmead...Hermione are you sure you'll alright?," Hermione nodded once again.

"Perfectly fine," Pansy gave her a smile and left the dorm.

"Okay, this is getting strange,"

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to the Great Hall confused at what was going on. She didn't feel right especially wearing the skirt. Hermione looked at her robes. These robes were green and silver. The colors she had hated for years, she was now wearing. She didn't like this at all. She entered the Great Hall. She watched as every student was laughing or talking with friend. She anted to walk up to the Gryffindor table but she knew she couldn't.<p>

"Hey, Hermione," said a voice. She turned to see Daphne Greengrass.

"I heard Pansy say that you felt sick this morning, are you alright," she asked. Hermione never thought that the Slytherins had hearts but she was being proved wrong.

"I had a bad dream t-that's all," Daphne noticed her stuttering but shrugged it off. Hermione followed Daphne to the Slytherin table where Pansy and many more were already eating. Blaise gave her a smile. Hermione gave him a fake smile.

* * *

><p>"So now that you're feeling better lets go have some fun," said Pansy when classes were over. Hermione quirked her eyebrow but just watched. Pansy walked up to Ginny and purposely shoved her.<p>

"I'm sorry Weasel! You better look where your going next time," she watched Ginny scowl. Hermione felt her stomach turn.

"Stop," she whispered to himself. Pansy kept smirking. Pansy then dropped Ginny's books to the floor.

"Pick them up muggle-lover," she said with a satisfied grin.

"Stop," Hermione said louder. Pansy still not paying attention to her faced Ginny.

"Is little Ginnnnnyyyy scared," her voice was high-pitched. It irritated Hermione.

"Stop," she said once more even though Pansy was not listening.

"I know how to make you feel better, go kiss your boyfriend Potter," Hermione felt the words sting.

"I said Stop!," yelled Hermione this time. Pansy and everyone in the halls watched.

"Herm-," began Pansy.

"I said stop. How would you like it if I did that to you?," she yelled fiercely feeling her blood boil.

"No one would, everyone's to scared to confront me."

"Who said I was," Hermione felt her magic from inside her.

"Please Herm-," started Daphne. Hermione still watched as Pansy looked at her a bit afraid. Hermione then went besides Ginny who whimpered a bit when she saw Hermione get close to her. She picked up Ginny's books and bag.

"Here," Hermione gave Ginny the bag.

"T-thanks," she stuttered and left running. Hermione turned back to Pansy feeling her magic calm down.

"Sorry," said Hermione.

"What happened?," asked Blaise. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm sorry Pansy," she felt the words slip out of her mouth but she didn't actually feel the purpose to forgive Pansy. Nor did she know why.

"What's wrong with you today?," asked Pansy in an angry tone.

"This dream, its really got me," Millicent sent her smile.

"You know you can tell us anything," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I know,"


	4. Why is this so Hard?

**THE GIRL WHO LIVED**

Hermione walked down and through the hallways with both Daphne and Pansy on her sides. It was strange for her, walking to classes with some of her old enemies. Hermione felt eyes on her back. She turned around to see Ginny Weasley. Ginny gave a her shy smile, Hermione couldn't help but return it. What had she done in the past that made her different here. What happened? Ginny then scurried to her own classroom. Hermione looked at her new friends.

"Whats going on Hermione?," asked Daphne.

"I think we should be nicer to G-Weasly," Hermione said. Pansy gave her a suspicious look.

"Its about the dream isn't it?," Pansy asked her friend. Hermione nodded.

"You haven't told us this dream yet...Start talking," Hermione took in a deep breath.

"I remember clearly...I woke up to find myself in the Gryffindor common room from there it got strange. I was friend with Ha-Potter and the other Weasley," Hermione gulped nervously not really wanting to remember her past the moment.

"That's all?"

"That's all I remember right now," Daphne sighed.

"Its alright Herms at least you're alright but that doesn't mean we have to be nice to them. For Merlin's sake we're the Silver Trio we're supposed to be going against the Golden Trio," exclaimed Pansy as she raised her hands in a dramatic movement. Hermione nodded slightly.

"This dream must have had a big effect on you 'Mione," Hermione stopped thinking. 'Mione was only name that Harry was allowed to use. A nickname that she didn't even let Fred use on her. Hermione closed her eyes savoring the times Harry would call her 'Mione or any other nickname.

"Herms?," Hermione snapped out of her trace.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Lets go we have to get to Darks Arts to meet our new Professor," with that the girls left to their class.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into class with both girl still behind her. She chose a seat in front however Pansy and Daphne gave her a strange look.<p>

"Why are you sitting in front?," asked Blaise when he walked into the class.

"Oh um just wanted to know how it felt," Blaise only nodded. Hermione stood up and went to sit in the back with the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione smiled when she saw some Gryffindors. Lavender and Parvati were some of them, she couldn't help but actually miss them. She remembered seeing Lavender die and Parvati fighting for her life. She wanted to walk up to them and hug them but she knew she couldn't. She rested her head on one of her hands. More students poured into the classroom including Harry and Ron but also accompany with non-other then Draco Malfoy.. Felt herself gasp when they walked in. All three boys heard her and turn to look her. Hermione blushed at the moment her brown eyes locked with green. Harry only scowled and looked away.

_'How did Malfoy end up in Gryffindor!,' _she thought to herself, she then received an answer.

_'How did you end up in Slytherin?,' _said the voice. Hermione gazed at every student there not knowing ho was speaking.

_'Um...Fred?,'_ she heard a laugh.

_'Of course its me!,'_ exclaimed Fred in her head. Hermione felt her head throb in pain.

_'Keep it down will you,'_ Hermione heard Fred muffle a sorry and a bye before their connection broke.

_'Should have remembered about our mental links,'_ Hermione shook her head trying to get rid of the pain. As her pain began to disappear she couldn't help but remember something.

_'If this is that Dark Arts that means-,' _Hermione couldn't finish her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"Constant Vigilance!," yelled a voice. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it towards the Professor however many of the other students were cowardly hiding in their books. Hermione shot a spell at the Professor knowing that it was him but she still felt a bit paranoid. The Professor moved out of the way in time.

"That was horrible only one person was prepared for attack," said a man with one brown eye and an electric blue eye. The students finally stood up to see Hermione stills standing their with her wand in her hand pointing it directly at their Professor.

"Put the wand down Miss Granger," Hermione nodded slowly before placing her wand on the desk. She didn't trust him and it seemed that he knew. Hermione knew for a fact that, that wasn't the real Moody but she had no prove...yet.

"How did you know I was coming Miss. Granger," wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"An instinct?," Hermione shrugged lightly. Lately she noticed that she kept questioning herself over and over again. Moody gave her a perplexed smile. Hermione didn't really know what to make of it and turned to her friends. They all looked quite impressed, almost jealous.

_'Jealous? Of me? Why would they...They have no idea how hard it is,'_

* * *

><p>Hermione laid on her bed with questions filling her mind.<p>

_'Grim?,'_

_'Yes, Hermione,'_

"_Why am I in Slytherin?,' _she asked him mentally.

_'I don't know yet but I will try to find all your answers to your question. But I do have something to tell you,' _Hermione waited patiently for him to keep speaking.

_'It seems that you might have some...special powers,'_

_'Special Powers?,' _asked Hermione.

_'I'm not quite sure what they are. My leader said you have to find out for yourself...Not one of the greatest leader out there but it works,'_ Hermione only nodded when Grim stopped speaking.

_'You should get some sleep Hermione. You have some long days ahead of you,'_ Hermione sighed when Grim left. She needed to know what happened that changed her and Draco as well as possibly everyone else. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes tightly trying to forget for just one night.

* * *

><p>Transfiguration class. Hermione felt strangely bored and irritated for some reason. Her mind just didn't seem to want to register what she was supposed to be learning. Her mind was filled with thought of the past and the future. And this different present. She enjoyed chatting and laughing with Pansy and Daphne which she didn't expect. But to her it was nothing compared to the company she had with Harry. The bond they shared that no one else could take away. It all seemed to be gone for good. Hermione hated waking up in the morning only to find herself in the Slytherin girl dorms. Or how when she walked to the Great Hall she couldn't sit in the Gryffindor table with her old friends.<p>

Hermione dragged her eyes to focus on Professor McGonagoll but her mind insisted to pay no attention. She payed no attention until she heard the people around her begin chanting spells. Hermione stood up and did the same until she heard a word she had always been terrified to hear.

"Aw Potter it looks like your not as smart as your mudblood of a mother," Hermione felt her heart twist and turn. She detested that word. It had caused her so much pain before, the torments she had received with that nasty word. Hermione watched Harry and Pansy.

"Shut up Pansy," said Harry not having any real comeback.

"At least your not a mudblood," Hermione's heart did another turn and twist. That word, even if it wasn't directed to her, it hurt.

"Pansy, don't say that word," Hermione said to her friend. Pansy looked at her and everyone else in the room even the Professor.

"Herm...We always used it for the dirty blood," Hermione flinched when she heard Pansy. She couldn't believe that she had used such a cruel word.

"Well don't say it anymore...," Daphne placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We always use it," repeated Daphne.

"Well stop," she exclaimed. Blaise couldn't help but be curious.

"Why?," the whole class waited with anxiety. Hermione took in a deep breath.

"I'm a Muggle-born," she said out loud. The whole class gasped even Professor McGonagall. She hadn't expected her to tell them the truth.

"I never told you because I was embarrassed. I knew you wouldn't take me as your own if I was a muggle-born...," Pansy looked horrified. Her own best-friend wasn't one of them.

"Leave Harry and his family alone," she finally said looking into Harry's eyes. Harry looked away, it caused her pain but she knew that she was a bully to Harry in this time period. She hated it, she was just like those bullies who bullied her for bring smart. She finally got her courage back and walked out of class. Leaving a stunned Professor and shocked students behind.

"Why is this so hard?,'


End file.
